


Best Man

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Forced Marriage, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Honeymoon, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Post-Wedding, Ron Weasley Bashing, Salty Harry Potter, Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Title from the old tradition that the Best Man takes the Groom's place if the Groom fails to show up... (nope, no foreshadowing here)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487213
Comments: 29
Kudos: 375





	Best Man

Ginny sat before the mirror, watching as her mother pinned the last of her curls into the ornate style that had been decided on for today, and lifted the veil into place. Her mother took a step back as Ginny rose to her feet, balancing carefully on the Muggle heels that had been picked to go with her elegant white dress, before yanking her into a tight hug, “Oh, I can’t believe my baby’s getting married today!”

* * *

Ron stood just inside the door as Harry pinned the rich blue rose boutonnière into place on the front of his jacket, “How do I look?” Ron shot him a thumbs up, and Harry grinned.

* * *

Ginny reached out to take Harry’s hands as she came to a halt at the end of the aisle, only for her hands to sink through his, and him to dissolve into nothingness. “WHAT?”

Harry’s voice echoed from the Muggle speaker that had bounced to the ground, somehow landing the right way up, “Sorry everyone, but being blackmailed into marrying is not something I’m willing to do… especially when the child I’m being blackmailed with has no chance of being my own.” There was an inaudible sound, before Harry huffed a laugh, “Essentially, consider this my coming out. Sorry Ron, guess you’re going to have to find someone else to claim your bastard.” A pause, “Because if you’re planning to resume the blackmail, I’m already married, as of yesterday, using the virgo supernaturaliter nuptias ritual. I would say sorry to disappoint, but I’m really not.”

* * *

Draco snorted and buried his face in Harry’s neck as the spell was cut. “Well I think that went well.”  
Draco raised his head to meet Harry’s gaze, “Really? You think so? You just told the entire British Wizarding World that not only did the Weasley’s attempt to force you to marry their daughter, but that their youngest two children are fucking and produced a child?”

Harry grinned, “Exactly…” He pushed Draco off of him and lay on top on the beach towel, “Now, how about we resume our honeymoon where we left off.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOOGLE TRANSLATE:  
> virgo supernaturaliter nuptias - Virginal Wedding


End file.
